1. Field of Disclosure
The present invention relates to an electrowetting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electrowetting display apparatus capable of improving color reproducibility without sacrificing brightness and a method of manufacturing the electrowetting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrowetting display apparatus displays images using an electrowetting phenomenon that causes the movement or deformation of fluid by applying a voltage to the fluid in order to change the surface tension of the fluid.
An electrowetting display apparatus has various properties, such as high transmittance and reflectance, low power consumption, fast response speed, etc.
An electrowetting display apparatus typically includes a first substrate, a second substrate facing the first substrate, and a black ink layer disposed between the first substrate and the second substrate. The electrowetting display apparatus includes a color filter layer disposed between the second substrate and the black ink layer to represent colors.